


Alla fine il sorriso è una parentesi

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Eleonora in Inghilterra, Gen, Minor Eleonora Sava/Edoardo Incanti, Più Speculazioni In Realtà, Spoiler?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Per mesi, prima di partire, si era preparata alla nostalgia. Aveva fatto esercizi davanti allo specchio in cui si era ingiunta di essere salda, di contenere, di nascondere ogni mancanza. Di ingoiarla come, dopo mesi di guerra, aveva reimparato a fare con il cibo. Si era ripetuta che erano pochi mesi e poi sarebbe tornata, che non era per sempre e che aveva sopportato di peggio, ma l’Inghilterra era stata una sorpresa. Era stata una boccata d’aria che Eleonora non si era aspettata.





	Alla fine il sorriso è una parentesi

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _nostalgia_ della M2 della quinta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week45/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un verso di "Gaetano" di Calcutta.

 

Le ragazze al telefono le dicono: _ci manchi! Ti stai perdendo un sacco di_ cose; Silvia afferma con la sua voce cantilenante che deve assolutamente scendere a conoscere Osvaldo. Eva fa notare, con una risata, che in Inghilterra sono in pieno _midterm_ e Silvia all’inizio risponde che non importa, che non è così grave, prima di ritrattare sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Sana.

Eleonora lascia che la loro voce la accompagni, in quell’inizio di pomeriggio piovoso. Si lascia ascoltarle, più che partecipare alla conversazione e una parte di lei si chiede se, al suo ritorno, le ragazze saranno ancora lì ad aspettarla o se avranno trovato qualcuno di più interessante, di più brillante, di meno pesante con cui riempire il suo vuoto. Si chiede, accompagnata dal battibecco di Sana e Silvia, dalle risate di Eva e dai tentativi di Federica di riportare ordine in quella videochiamata che _volevamo avere notizie di Ele, ricordate? Fatela parlare_ , se poi sia davvero un vuoto quello che si è lasciata alle spalle e non solo uno spazietto minuscolo, un triangolo di bianco in fondo a un foglio completamente scritto, il posto occupato dall’unica patatina che Silvia ha mangiato quella volta che sono andate a prendere un hamburger prima della sua partenza.

\- Allora, Ele? –

Come ogni domanda di Sana anche quella sembra più un’ingiunzione e le strappa una risata. Eleonora scuote la testa e l’immagine sullo schermo del telefono le rimanda il suo volto stanco, segnato da occhiaie, incorniciato da capelli spettinati. Distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo, torna a concentrarsi sui volti attenti delle sue amiche per non guardarsi.

\- Non è successo niente di che. Mi sto preparando per i midterm – risponde, cauta.

Silvia da qualche parte borbotta un: _che noia_ , ma Sana continua a guardarla con un sopracciglio inarcato.

\- Ci stai nascondendo qualcosa? – chiede ed improvvisamente gli sguardi di tutte sono di nuovo su di lei perché hanno imparato a fidarsi del fiuto di Sana.

Eleonora sente il peso dei loro occhi nonostante siano resi minuscoli dalle dimensioni del suo telefono. Esala una risata imbarazzata e abbassa il capo, cerca di nascondersi dietro i capelli che sono cresciuti e sono diventati più scuri da quando si è trasferita.

\- Ma no. Niente di che… -

Sana continua a guardarla ed Eleonora si arrende con un sospiro.

\- Un ragazzo mi ha invitata a uscire – ammette.

Non fa quasi in tempo a terminare la frase che la stanza si riempie dei decibel delle urla entusiaste delle sue amiche. Abbassa il volume del telefono, lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata alla porta della sua stanza nella spaventata speranza di non aver disturbato nessuno dei suoi coinquilini.

\- Shhh! – le redarguisce Sana. – Fatela parlare. -

Eva sorride uno: _scusa._

\- Non c’è molto da aggiungere. Dobbiamo uscire stasera – continua.

\- E lui com’è? Facci vedere una foto! – esclama Federica.

Aaron è tutto capelli biondi, pelle chiara e sorrisi timidi, sorrisi che, quando l’aveva invitata a bere una cosa – analcolica perché siamo in Inghilterra, aveva aggiunto – era già pronto ad accettare un rifiuto, a metterselo in tasca e andare via.

Eleonora si era sentita improvvisamente lontanissima dal segreto che nasconde nell’armadio, dalla sé stessa che a Roma non poteva concedere a nessuno di avvicinarsi davvero. Aveva accettato l’uscita perché Aaron si era mostrato pronto ad andarsene e perché sapeva che, tra qualche anno, non sarebbe rimasto nulla di quell’appuntamento, di quella storia Perché non è pronta a nulla che rimanga – _a mostrarsi_ perché qualcosa rimanga – e a volte si chiede, con l’assolutismo di chi non ha ancora diciott’anni, se lo sarà mai davvero.

\- Vi mando una foto sulla chat – cede, alla fine, alle insistenze delle amiche.

La concessione scatena un altro giro di urla e gioia che le fa chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa.

\- Divertiti – aggiunge Eva, con un sorriso indulgente e così partecipe che le tira su gli angoli delle labbra come fosse fatto di ami da pesca.

\- E usa le protezioni – aggiunge Sana.

\- Non ce ne sarà bisogno – afferma Eleonora.

\- Oooh, Ele, non mi sarei aspettata da te che fossi di quel partito lì. –

Federica ha le labbra piegate in un sogghigno e scatena un altro scoppio di ilarità. Eleonora osserva le immagini pixelate dalla scarsa connessione delle sue amiche e si sente distante anni luce da loro, da Filippo, da Roma. Così distante che non sa più neanche se ne senta la mancanza, se ne abbia nostalgia.

Per mesi, prima di partire, si era preparata alla nostalgia. Aveva fatto esercizi davanti allo specchio in cui si era ingiunta di essere salda, di contenere, di nascondere ogni mancanza. Di ingoiarla come, dopo mesi di guerra, aveva reimparato a fare con il cibo. Si era ripetuta che erano pochi mesi e poi sarebbe tornata, che non era per sempre e che aveva sopportato di peggio, ma l’Inghilterra era stata una sorpresa. Era stata una boccata d’aria che Eleonora non si era aspettata.

La città che la ospita è fredda, nuvolosa, perennemente grigia di quel tempo che ti fa improvvisamente realizzare quanto possano essere lunghi e pesanti gli inverni passati in un luogo in cui l’unica luce che vedi, certi giorni, è quella delle lampade a led. In cui la tua giornata è un continuo camminare tra stradine di case di mattoni, sovrastate da un cielo color cromo lucido.

L’aria che si incanala nelle strade e che, ogni tanto, trasforma il semplice camminare in un’impresa titanica rende sorprendentemente facile respirare _._ Eleonora pensa che sia perché il vento è più forte che a Roma e perché nessuno, lì, sa nulla di lei. Può essere chiunque le piaccia. Può indossare la pelle di una ragazza che non ha nessun ricordo segregato in un cassetto perché non la tocchi più con mani calde e inesperte che sembrano voler dare qualcosa, ma è solo un inganno, è solo un prendere i suoi vestiti, la sua pelle bianca, il suo sorriso e poi sparire.

Può essere finalmente leggera come ha tentato di fare per mesi smettendo di mangiare, senza mai riuscire a ridurre il peso delle sue ossa.

È più facile dimenticare quando la tua scuola, la strada che fai ogni mattina, le nuove amiche che ti sorridono non ti ricordano ogni giorno che hai cambiato istituto, che sei scappata e hai ricominciato da capo senza riuscire a staccarti veramente dalle interiora la ragazzina che sei stata. La ragazzina che somiglia così tanto a Silvia e che guarda Edoardo e pensa che è bello ed è così lusingata che lui la voglia, così emozionata, ma Edoardo _gli somiglia_ così tanto ed Eleonora ha già indossato i panni di Silvia e sa come finisce quella storia. Non le interessa viverla di nuovo.

\- Ci sentiamo domenica? – domanda Eva, ricordandole il loro appuntamento telefonico fisso.

\- Ci sentiamo sul gruppo appena ci mandi le foto! – esclama Silvia

Eleonora annuisce con un sorriso ad entrambe. I saluti sono sempre rumorosi e calorosi e la lasciano, un po’ stordita, a guardare la pioggia leggera che riga il vetro della finestra della sua stanza.

Mancano pochi mesi, si ripete, e non sa se esserne felice

 


End file.
